No Longer Part of Your Past
by chibiruler1990
Summary: Naraku has been destroyed and before Inuyasha's gang can even celebrate a bright light consumes Kagome and she returns to her time.Inuyasha goes to her through the well and is shocked, what will happen now that things may have changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

No Longer Part of Your Past

By Chibiruler1990

Summary: Naraku has been destroyed and before Inuyasha's gang can even celebrate a bright light consumes Kagome and she returns to her time without the well. Inuyasha goes to her through the well and is shocked with what will happen now that things have changed for Kagome and Inuyasha forever and it may not for the better.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot. Not Inuyasha and not anything else for that matter.

Author's note: This is my first serious fan fiction I've done on here since I've entered College. I've done a one shot and a incomplete story but those are dead or have been deleted. So tell me what you think by responding to the chapter and if I get enough reviews I plan to finish this fiction in a fast manner (daily).

This fan fiction by the way is what I think should have happened when they defeated Naraku. Now if you cant deal with a lot of augst then I wouldn't suggest reading this. There is going to be a lot of it especially at first so you are warned. I plan to keep all Characters without any if little o'c so tell me if I'm not doing my job, I do sometimes evolve my characters so please know the different before you message me or flame me for o'c moments.. Thanks for reading and don't forget to fav, add.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced at the sky toward the dissolving body. It was Naraku who was dissolving before them. It had been two years on the hunt looking for Naraku. Meeting friends and on rare occasions finding a jewel shard along the way. It had been a touch two years for Inuyasha and Kagome's group.

Within that time there had been a lot of battles for Inuyasha's gang. With the battle with the castle behind a reflection and the moments when Inuyasha had turned full demon it seemed that their quest was never ending.

And not just for Inuyasha and Kagome, though they had their rare moments of romance. Sango and Miroku has their moments as well, thought Miroku seemed to have a nack for ruining the moment, it seemed that things would never change for Inuyasha and the gang. Their quest seemed never ending till Inuyasha caught Naraku's scent in a mucky cave today.

Inuyasha's face began to lighted up ever so slightly as he saw the display of Naraku's death. Naraku screamed in pain as fear swelled in his face. Naraku's face began to rip into shreds and his scream began to die.

Inuyasha's began to feel relief as the last bit of Naraku faded to oblivion. Inuyasha began to look away from Naraku as he turned to look at his comrades, his first priority being Kagome of course. As he turned his head in the direction of Kagome, did a shining light too bright for Inuyasha's eyes appeared. For a moment Inuyasha turned away from the direction of Kagome. He shielded his eyes away from blinding light as a reflex but soon turned slowly back toward Kagome. Once the confusion had been replaced by need to protect Kagome from wherever the light had appeared from did he notice that the light had been coming from her.

Kagome was looking down at the ground toward Shippo as he shielded his eyes from her. She had been holding Shippo right when Naraku was killed, as Shippo seeked protection from Naraku as Inuyasha and Naraku fought for what seemed like hours in the misty cave. The second the battle had been finished and Shippo began to smile as it was clear that Inuyasha was the victor did a bright light consume Kagome. Shippo had been gripping on to Kagome's shirt since Inuyasha made the final strike toward Naraku and when the light started to consumed himself and Kagome did his hand loose its grip on her shirt and he fell to the ground. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as fear began to surface as the bright light consumed her. Kagome took only a moment to look down to Shippo as he began to cry as her vision began to blur.

It was then the light began to make it almost impossible for Kagome to see anything did she see that the shikon jewel had glided over to her and disappeared just inches away from her face. Kagome showed confusion at the jewel's sudden disappearance till she noticed the sudden disappearance of herself in the well as she began to fade away.

Kagome's thoughts were now consumed with trying to figure out what was happening to her, fear controlling her thoughts. 'Is this because of the shikon jewel?' Kagome thought to herself. Just as the thought crossed Kagome's mind did she saw Inuyasha looking sad as he walked toward her, shielding his eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked threw squinting eyes. He walked toward her til he was just able to touch her when he noticed her scent was disappearing from the air. Before he could even panic the last thing he saw was Kagome disappearing just as Naraku had a few seconds before.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a look of sadness and panic as Inuyasha began to blur from her vision. The light slowly turned blue around her like when she went into the well and it then began to fade. She touched one foot down toward the ground and noticed she was in the middle of a road crosswalk somewhere.

It didn't seem like anyone had noticed Kagome just appearing in the middle of the road as Kagome shed a single tear not moving. That was when a little 5 year old girl noticed her and walked up to her quickly.

"You better move lady, traffic is about to come" She said to Kagome as she pointed to the end of the road as she began to race over toward her mother through the thong of people. Kagome took one more second to whisper "Inuyasha?" as she then moved forward.

It didn't take her long to race toward a pay phone. She called her mom after exiting the street and walking over to a local shop and told her that she was home and she would be at the shine in a few moments. She ended the conversation quickly and raced with all her might back to the shine. She ran to the well like it was her life as she wanted to see if her friends where alright.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to stare at the spot Kagome last stood and took a minute to process as to what just happened. She was there, then she wasn't.

"Inuyasha? What happened to lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, As Inuyasha stood completely still. Shippo crawled toward Inuyasha, tears forming in his eyes as Inuyasha was still frozen in shock. 'Nothing like that has ever happened before' Inuyasha though. As he tried to real his brain about where she could have gone.

"Kagome? What happened to Kagome? Inuyasha BRING HER BACK!" The kitune began to panic as he tugged on Inuyasha's leg. Shippo began to sob into Inuyasha's leg for a few minutes before Inuyasha kneeled down to pick up the Kitune.

" Hold on Shippo" Inuyasha instructed as he raced off into the woods toward the bone eaters well. It was the only place he could think of that she could have gone when the light consumed her. He just hoped he was right. As he left Sango who was unconscious from the battle with Naraku and Miroku to gaze into his left hand which now had no wind tunnel.

Shippo latched onto Inuyasha's hair for dear life as he continued to weep at the unexplainable disappearance of Kagome. Inuyasha mind was set to retrieve Kagome from her time and see is she was okay. Inuyasha knew something was wrong and he had to find out. He just hoped she would be there waiting for him.

It took Inuyasha and Shippo a while to get there as he grabbed Shippo again from the back of his shirt and laid him down beside the well. Inuyasha looked down the well as he jumped on the rail of the well and turned his head.

"Shippo stay here, I will be back as soon as I figure out what has happened to Kagome." He declared to Shippo as Shippo began to wipe the tears from his eyes. Shippo looked at him and smiled weakly as he nodded in understanding not to move.

That was when Inuyasha jumped into the well as the blue light consumed him. 'Good' he thought to himself. 'The well still works' He thought to himself.

It didn't take him long to be back in Kagome's time as he landed on his left foot in the Higurashi shrine's well. The blue light slowly faded from him as he leaped out of the well, out of the shrine.

He sniffed the air for a familiar scent for a moment and headed toward the Kagome's house. He leaped toward Kagome's window and began to sit at the base of the open window riling. That is when he saw Kagome laying on her bed crying. He began to become concerned for Kagome when he saw the tears roll onto her pillow on her bed.

He quickly knocked on her wall beside her window. 'She's safe.' He thought to himself as he waited for her to respond to his knocking. Kagome slowly lifted her head from her pillow and wiped her eyes to look at her window. She stared up at him in shock for a moment as Inuyasha just sat there like usual in a dog type manner glaring at her.

She leaped from her bed and raced over to Inuyasha almost causing them both to fall out the window. She embraced him in a tight hug as her tears began to fall from her face with a different meaning. Inuyasha decided to step into her room as she continued to embrace him.

"I thought I'd never see you again Inuyasha." She whispered to him as she barrier her head further into his shirt. Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment by the sudden embrace from the girl and soon rapped his hands around Kagome holding her softly. He laid his head down on top of hers and stared at the distance.

"I'm here" Inuyasha said to sooth Kagome. He closed his eyes and took in her scent and the presence of her around him. 'She's alive' he thought to himself. After a moment in the embrace, she began to move her head from his chest and look him in the eyes with love and sadness. They continued to just gaze into each others eyes for a few more moments till a question arose in Inuyasha head. He pushed her gently away from the embrace and looked away at her as he pushed her back into his chest.

"Kagome, why didn't you go back into the well?" He asked her as his minded reeled for possible explanations. He saw her tilt her head down as if remembering something and said in a whisper,

"I can't. It won't work. . . " She said as her words died. She looked up at Inuyasha for him to respond.

'Maybe Inuyasha can help her return back to the past. Maybe the well just doesn't work anymore without Inuyasha', She began to hope. Since the jewel has always been with Kagome whenever she time traveled she only could guess it was ether because of the jewels power or the fact it was part of the past. Kagome hoped it was the later.

Inuyasha took a moment to rail over what Kagome had said, he became flustered at her declaration. Inuyasha thought of so many reasons why she shouldn't be able to time travel anymore when it hit him. The shikon jewel was gone. And without the jewel to time travel, Kagome was stuck in her time, maybe forever.

Inuyasha began to fear Kagome could no longer go back into the past unless they found another way for her to return. The idea sounded hopeless, they both thought as they continued to embrace each other. Now that there was no Naraku or jewel what was left for Kagome in the past?

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1. So what do you think? Do you think Kagome can only go back to the past with Inuyasha? Will Kagome ever be able to go back into the past at all? What will happen to them now that Naraku is dead? What happened to the jewel? Was there a final wish before the jewel disappeared? What will happen to Shippo, Miroku, and the unconscious Sango? Tell me what you think will happen next?

I'll try and have the next chapter up by next week.

btw. In serious need for a beta. Message me please.

TT F N Ta Ta For Now.


	2. Chapter 2

No Longer Part of Your Past

By Chibiruler1990

Summary: Naraku has been destroyed and before Inuyasha's gang can even celebrate a bright light consumes Kagome and she returns to her time without the well. Inuyasha goes to her through the well and is shocked with what will happen now that things have changed for Kagome and Inuyasha forever and it's not for the better.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot. Not Inuyasha and not anything else for that matter.

Author's note: I am in serious need for a beta so if you're interested please message me. until I get a beta you might catch me updating old chapters if I spot typo's. Enjoy the next chapter of No Longer Part of Your Past and I hope you all enjoy how long I managed to make it for you all!

Also I didn't mention in the last chapter but this isn't just about Inuyasha and Kagome. It's about what happens to everyone and everything after Naraku is killed. So I'll try to put all the characters you know and love somewhere in every chapter. There will be no bashing on any characters by the way so don't expect me to put a char characters down.

* * *

Miroku looked up into the sky at Naraku who was being consumed with Inuyasha's final move. Fear was the last thing you saw of Naraku as well as the jewel just disappeared from the cave and out of existence.

Miroku began to pray with gratitude to his gods when he was blinded by a bright light. He reflectively searched for Sango as the light continued to consume everyone.

He blindly walked over to where he last saw Sango during the battle and she had been laying on the cold floor next to a bloody Kirara. She hadn't moved since he last saw her as he made it to her. It seemed that she had not moved since Naraku had knocked her down from Kirara using her own weapon, numerous times.

Kirara had tried to catch her as she fell from the sky but Naraku had demons ready for Kirara as she battled for her and her master's life. Sango landed on her back as she hit the floor. Miroku had been busy with the insects to get to Sango in time but now he made it to her unconscious body.

Miroku whispered her name as he cradled her in his arms as the light was still too bright to see her wounds. She was lifeless in his arms as he began to panic. The bright light began to fade and Miroku looked at Sango for a moment to notice the wounds she now possessed. They had consumed her whole body as what seemed as some of Naraku's demons had bitten her why she laid on the ground.

He quickly looked for Kagome for help, 'Maybe her medication can help her' he thought as he looked at where Kagome last was. He became puzzled as he didn't see Kagome, just Inuyasha looking toward the cave wall and Shippo looking shocked on the cave ground.

Miroku began to panic more as he realized what had happened. That light had consumed Kagome and now Kagome was no where to be found.

"Inuyasha? What happened to lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he stood up away from Sango. Inuyasha stood there ignoring him as Shippo began to crawl to Inuyasha's leg.

Miroku looked away from Inuyasha as he began to look and see if Kagome's yellow bag was still around with her future medication. He was about to step closer to Inuyasha and the spot Kagome last stood as he noticed his beads on his right hand fell to the ground.

His wind tunnel had no wind to it as he lifted his hand and stared in wonder at his clear palm. 'it's gone. Naraku is truly dead." He thought to himself. He sighed in gratitude to his gods as his thoughts returned to Sango on the ground.

Inuyasha decided to take action at that moment and began to run outside of the cave with Shippo gripping his hair for dear life. With the sudden movement of Inuyasha, Miroku continue his seach around the cave for something to help Sango.

He walked over to where Kagome last stood and found no trace of her or her future items and sighed again in frustration. He began to run outside to see if there was any natural medication that he could use for Sango when Koga appeared.

* * *

Koga was running as fast as he could without the jewel shards on his legs to catch up to the battle with Naraku. With the loss of the jewel shards that Naraku had took while killing one of his companions Ginta, he was motivated as ever to finish him off. He had heard that Inuyasha's gang were already in the middle of the battle, he just hoped he could make it there in time.

Koga had made it to the cave entrance at last with Hakkaku and his wolf pack on toe when the monk from Inuyasha's gang walked out. Koga glared at the monk for a moment as he stiffed the air for Naraku, and there was nothing. 'He couldn't have missed him? Could he?' he asked to himself in disbelieve.

"What has happened to Naraku, Monk? And why can I not smell my beloved Kagome?" Koga asked as he began to get upset over the lost scent of his beloved Kagome and his enemy, Naraku. He was furious by the disappearance of Naraku's scent but it didn't take long for him to notice her scent was gone as well. He wished with all his heart to revenge his fallen comrades, as well as to take Kagome as his woman. And now his plans and all his planning had escaped him once again.

"Naraku is dead and Kagome has gone missing" Miroku stated as he passed the wolf demon. He didn't have time for questions as Sango still lay motionless beside Kirara. The wolf demon looked upset at the monk for dismissing him like that and was about to argue with him when the smell of blood hung into the air. Miroku continued his search by looking threw bushes and at the ground.

'It seems the monk is trying to get some help for his mate' he had decided to himself. He walked into the base of the cave passing Miroku, as he looked over quickly at the now empty battlefield. With a nearly dead demon and a unconscious girl on the floor.

'I guess Naraku is truly dead. . .' He thought as he stood there dumbfounded for a moment. It wasn't long before rage coursed through Koga's veins. He was not able to avenge his comrades ever at this point. All this searching was for nothing. There was no trace left of Naraku.

'That mutt managed to kill Naraku and I was not here to help avenge my people!' He all but screamed into his head. He was fuming as it seemed fire was consuming his aura. By the time he walked outside the cave toward Hakkaku and his pack he had a new since of hate in himself.

"Is Naraku really dead Koga?" Hakkaku asked as Koga looked pasted him walking toward the woods. Suddenly Koga began to leap into action toward the village Kagome and Inuyasha always kept returning to, when the smell of Inuyasha hit his noise.

It is one thing for the mutt to deprive him of the revenge of his comrades but the monk had also said Kagome had gone missing. He was ready to kill Inuyasha were he stood for what had happened today.

While Koga and Hakkaku as well of the wolf's set out for a course to Kaede's village, Miroku headed for the last village they had stopped at. There was a healing priestess at the village there he was sure.

He raced as fast as he could toward the village, ignoring the pain his muscles were giving him. When he got there he had trouble thinking clearly, the pain becoming almost to much he stopped to take a breath and search for the priestess.

'I should remember this', he thought as he began to hit the point past panicking for his dear Sango, having trouble finding the priestess. That was when he spotted her walking along the main road, tending to a minor cut from an infant.

"Priestess!" He yelled through the wave of people. He began to run toward her as she turned her head toward him. She quickly finished taking care of the small child and the child went about their day. Miroku caught up to her just in time for her to raise up from the ground and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Priestess, I beg of you. I require your assistance. My companion is greatly wounded and I have nothing to help her." He begged the priestess as he grabbed her hand. He began to tug at her arm to follow him as he didn't wait for her reply. She allowed him to push her toward the woods as they made it to the cave. Inside the cave was a waking Kirara and a lifeless Sango.

"What has happened monk, to this young lady?" The priest asked as she began to kneel down toward Sango. She slowly pulled out some herbs she had carried in her pocket for villagers who asked for medication to ease pain and began to mush it in her hand. She lead her head over Sango's chest to hear if their was a heartbeat.

Miroku ignored her question as she smooched the medication in her hand. His eyes focused on the priestess and Sango.

Once the medicine had been crushed, she applied it to the wounds of the fallen demon slayer. Once the obvious wounds were treated did she slowly began to undress the base armor of the woman leaving only the black spandex pants and a white sports looking bra. All the while silently glaring at the monk to leave the cave.

The monk stood there shocked as he began to see the details of her wounds, completely ignoring the priestess. After he noticed the wounds and looked at how bad they were did he desire to look away. He would not disgrace her like this in such a state, and began to walk to the other side of the cave toward the entrance.

Her stomach was full of bruising and she was having trouble breathing, and it didn't look well for Sango. Miroku began to passe as the priestess continued to apply more medicine to Sango.

That was when the priestess began to lift herself from where Sango laid. Kirara had by then began to lick her wounds and glare at the priestess. Miroku stopped passing long enough to look at the priestess rise from Sango. He looked at her face to see if he could read what she was thinking but could not.

"What is it Priestess? What can I do to help?" He asked in desperation. The priestess patted her priest robes from the dust of the cave and looked up at the monk as she began to walk.

"I need more of my medicine. This woman is greatly injured." She said as she began to walk back to her village, she patted the monk on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Miroku walked with her and waited at the base of the cave while she left. He had every desired to follow her back into the village but he knew he had keep watch over Sango until the priestess returned.

"Miroku?" Said a quiet voice from inside the cave. Miroku spun around quickly as he saw Sango try and lift herself off the ground. Kirara moved over toward Sango so she could now lay on Kirara's dirtied coat of fur.

"Sango?" He said as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He began to smile. 'Thank goodness' he though.

* * *

Koga had made it to the village in record time as he began to sniff the air, the wolves followed Koga though they weren't that far away and stopped.

"Koga, what are we doing here in Kagome's village?" Hakkaku asked Koga as himself and the wolves began to stop. They stood there for a moment waiting for a answer they sure they weren't going to get from him as Koga began to walk past the village.

"The monk at the cave said that Naraku was killed and Kagome had gone missing." The wolf demon said to his pack as he caught scent of the small fox demon that was always with his beloved Kagome. His pack looked displeased at Koga as they continued to follow but it was with little motivation.

He started to walk into the forest outside the village, who had called the forest of Inuyasha. The villagers began to show fear at the sudden appearance of so many demons but the fear was short lived as they were in and out in moments.

"So Naraku is dead?" Koga's companion all thought to themselves and they began to smile and howl. His pack was now revenged and they could now start to think about going back to the way things where before. They longed to return to their territory and rebuild their tribe.

The wolfs began to slow down to a stop while Koga continued toward a well in a middle of a field. They slowly turned around away from Koga as he continued forward, ignoring his pack. His pack looked sad for a moment then raced away, leaving Koga alone.

Shippo had been sitting by the well for about an hour when he began to smell something come toward him. It was Koga he was sure. He moved up from sitting by the well and began to panic.

He tried to stand and act strong like Inuyasha but a tear couldn't help escape his eyes. He looked like he was going to try to defend himself when he asked,

"Koga what do you want?" He asked as he stood still. Koga stepped toward him with a small smile. Shippo began to all out cry when another scent hit the air and they both turned their heads toward the well. They began to ignore each other as they both looked down into the well. There was a blue light shining out and it confused Koga. Shippo smiled at Inuyasha's return and looked at Koga.

'What is this well?' He asked himself. That was the last thought to cross his mind as Shippo began to yell, once he turned his head back toward the well.

"Inuyasha! What happened? Where is Kagome?" Shippo began to scream as a blue light began to fade inside the well. Kagomes scent was not with him and Shippo began to worry.

Inuyasha stood inside the well for a moment as a single tear no one could see appeared across his face.

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and landed next to Shippo, almost completely ignoring Koga as he smiled sadly. The tear had disappeared from Inuyasha the moment he jumped out of the cave and began to hide his sadness. He was too strong to admit this had upset him as much as it had.

"Kagome can no longer return to the past." Inuyasha said as he looked at both Shippo as well as Koga. He crossed his arms as he walked toward the direction of the village. He had to think as to what their next step would be now that the shikon jewel was destroyed and Kagome was trapped in the present.

"What?" Shippo and Koga both asked in disbelief at Inuyasha's declaration.

* * *

End of chapter 2 peeps. Tell me what you think. I tried to make it longer for you all. I'm loving these cliff hangers man. They are easy and it gives me a break to think what next? lol anyways hit me up. please, please, PLEASE review and I'll see you all later in chapter 3 of No Longer Part of Your Past.

Btw: **_Still_** in need of a beta.

TT F N ta ta for now.


	3. Chapter 3

No Longer Part of Your Past

By Chibiruler1990

Summary: Naraku has been destroyed and before Inuyasha gang can even celebrate a bright light consumes Kagome and she returns to her time without the well. Inuyasha goes to her through the well and is shocked with what will happen now that things have changed for Kagome and Inuyasha forever and it's not for the better.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot. Not Inuyasha and not anything else for that matter.

Author's note: I think I've decided what direction I would like to go with my story so I hope you continue to like my story and don't forget to show your support of this story by reviewing and adding. Also, thank you Tragic-wolf-song for reviewing and being the first to review my story. It has kept me going

* * *

Kagome looked up toward the well as she stood there alone and sad.

Inuyasha had insisted that Kagome try again to time travel but with him holding on to her while they jumped down together. The idea, she was sure wasn't going to work, but she did not deny she had some hope that she would be able to return. But it seemed like that wasn't the case.

She looked up at the empty shed roof and shed a single tear. She had cried before Inuyasha had come to find her and she felt she had no more tears left to shed, but once again she was wrong. She collapsed on the solid, dry ground within the well and whispered to herself, while sobbing.

"Inuyasha" She continued to stare up toward the roof as she sat there alone. She would now have to continue life like Inuyasha never existed. . . that is unless Inuyasha decided to stay in the future with her.

She began to move herself up from the well below and began to climb the old ladder she had placed there long ago toward the shrines doorway.

While climbing, she laughed at herself for such a thought of Inuyasha staying with her. Inuyasha couldn't live in the future with her. He would have to hide himself from everyone, denying what he was every day of his life if he decided to live in the future with her.

This thought depressed her to the point she had to stop while climbing and sigh. She couldn't allow him to make such a sacrifice.

She made it up to the top of the ladder and jumped out of the well and touched the ground. Even if she could time travel, they would still have the same problem of, what time would either of them live in if they even imagined of one day courting each other.

Kagome couldn't keep leaving her time and returning to his for the rest of her life. She obviously didn't belong in his past and with that thought came the thought of Kikyo.

It seemed that Kikyo was right. Kagome did not belong in the past like Inuyasha didn't belong in the future. Inuyasha was always Kikyo's. It seemed like Inuyasha and Kagome were not meant to be together at all, ever. And with that thought she opened to doors to the shrine and walked outside. With the sun slowly setting around her.

* * *

Inuyasha crossed his hands and walked in a rather slow pace toward the village of Kaede and Kikyo. Koga was upset by Inuyasha's obvious dismissal of him, as he growled loudly toward Inuyasha.

It was then that Inuyasha turned around to look at him. Shippo began to follow Inuyasha and had taken one step when he heard a low pitched growl coming from the wolf demon and looked up toward Koga.

"Inuyasha. . . . where is Kagome?" He asked with grinding teeth. He did not know what Inuyasha meant when Inuyasha said Kagome could not return, but he was tired of waiting for him to explain. All he knew was Kagome was there with him and his "pack" while they fought Naraku and now she was gone. The scent of her never left the cave. It was like she was no longer alive.

Inuyasha took a moment to think back at what Koga did and did not know and sighed. It was hard to say she wasn't coming back it was harder to explain why.

'There had to be another way for her to return to us' Inuyasha thought. He looked at Koga for a moment about to respond but decided against it.

Koga was just a wolf demon who didn't take the hint that Kagome was never going to be his mate and he had no business knowing where she was. Inuyasha would find a way to retrieve Kagome and him alone.

Though the idea secretly pleased him if Koga wanted to fight for answers. After killing Naraku just earlier that day and loosing Kagome, fighting a weak demon like Koga seemed like exactly what he would need to get his mind off of things for a while.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha hoping he was going to explain what had happened to Kagome but he just cried silently as he decided to explain what was happening to Koga.

"Kagome doesn't have any shards or anything left of the shikon jewel. That was how she was always here with us. Now that the jewel has been destroyed, she left, never to return."

Koga stood there with his nostrils flaring. He looked at Inuyasha in anger. It was Inuyasha's job to protect Kagome and keep her here and he blew it. If it really was the shikon jewel that Kagome needed why didn't Inuyasha just give it to her?

'He must have used it on himself' Koga thought in rage, that was when he decided to speak his mind.

"Inuyasha, where is the jewel? You did defeat Naraku, did you not? Did you make your wish to become a demon? Why would you do that with Kagome's very existence here would be in jeopardy!" By this time Koga was clenching his claws and was about to pounce on him when noises from the woods could be heard, grabbing all the demons attention.

With both demons ready and needed to fight they looked in the direction of the oncoming intruder of their 'talk' and growled. Shippo raced over toward Inuyasha leg and hid behind him.

It was then that Miroku appeared outside the woods looking at Inuyasha, blood all over his robs. He seemed to have run toward the well looking for Inuyasha, as sweat dripped off his brow. He took a minute before he spoke.

Inuyasha had raced over to him and stopped, the blood almost being too much for his sensitive nose. Shippo looked beside Inuyasha in horror at the bloody monk.

"Inuyasha, I require your assistance with Sango and Kirara. They are still in the cave of Naraku's death and I do not possess the strength to move her. . . Inuyasha, Sango is very ill." Miroku whispered the last bit of his statement toward Inuyasha as he basically begged Inuyasha for assistance. He leaned on a tree for support as he waited for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him and was about to pick up Miroku and Shippo so they could get to the cave before nightfall when he looked at Koga and gave a low growl again in warning.

Koga was pissed and ready to kill Inuyasha where he stood but he also knew that Inuyasha's pack was crumbling. The blood on the monk was intoxicating, the women had little time left without attention of a healer. With that an idea came to mind and he began to move from his fighting stance.

"Inuyasha, this isn't over. I'm going to save Kagome and when I do, you will regret pissing me off so much." Koga said as a final farewell as he began to race in the other direction the monk had come out of the forest in and they all watched him leave, packless.

Shippo was the only one to notice his usual followers had not made an appearance and that thought confused him. But he pushed that thought aside and looked at Miroku.

It was with Koga's exit that Inuyasha picked up Miroku up and forced him on his back as Shippo jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's hair. They all raced for Sango hopping she was okay.

* * *

Koga looked behind him for a second and sighed sadly. The pack had moved on and was returning to their home, leaving Koga alone to find a way to bring Kagome back. He looked back for another moment never slowing down in pace and then looked forward with determination. He would return to this pack with Kagome and things would be back to the way it used to be.

The only hint as to where Kagome went and why Kagome even needed the jewel to return from where ever she was now was to ask the only other protector of the jewel, a priestess named Kikyo.

He had heard rumors of a traveling priestess with sacred arrows like Kagome in a village about a days away and that is where he would start his search. He would save Kagome and make her his, if it was the last thing he did with his life.

* * *

So this is the end of Chapter three. It's a little too short for my liking but there isn't much else to put until the new day starts in the next chapter. A lot will be happening in the next few chapters with Kikyo and Koga. As well as some time with Kagome in her time as she finds information on the jewel she never thought she would find in the future. I haven't really decided what I want to do with Miroku's and Sango's characters so maybe you all should give me some ideas. Well I'll see you all next chapter and don't forget to review and add!

T T F N ta ta for now.


	4. Chapter 4

No Longer Part of Your Past

By Chibiruler1990

Summary: Naraku has been destroyed and before Inuyasha gang can even celebrate a bright light consumes Kagome and she returns to her time without the well. Inuyasha goes to her through the well and is shocked with what will happen now that things have changed for Kagome and Inuyasha forever and it's not for the better.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot. Not Inuyasha and not anything else for that matter.

Author's note: So I have totally gotten a spike in people reading this fan fiction these last few days and I gotta say, thanks. Though I would love some reviews, I'm just happy you all are interested enough to read and fav my story. That said, enjoy, review, and add!

* * *

Miroku raced through the woods with what little strength he had left. He began to push himself from tree to tree as his energy diminished quickly. With having defeated Naraku and the stress of worrying about Sango all day, his energy was just about gone by the sun started to set.

While he ran toward where he was sure Inuyasha had run off to, he found himself being a little envious toward Inuyasha. It seemed that he still had energy to spare being a half demon, with the energy that a human just could not possess. That didn't stop him however as it just motivated him to push on, ignoring the pain shooting from his legs.

Once Sango had woken up, Sango and Miroku talked for a while. It seemed that she was very weak and had trouble moving to much. With this fact she began to freak out, noticing she was still in the cave of Naraku. She hated that she could not move on her own and begged Miroku to bring her back toward her abundant village but alas Miroku could not.

As much as Miroku hated feeling weak himself, he just didn't have the strength to lift her after so long a battle they had just hours ago.

Sango looked depressed for a moment, wanting nothing more than to return to her village if she was to die from these injures. With her energy dying by the second and her eyes getting heavier and heavier, the priestess returned with Sango's medication.

She looked at the guest with alarm. Before she had time to freak out did she notice the priestess's outfit. She looked at Miroku for a moment, simply begging with her eyes to leave this cave and soon after passed out.

"I must find Kohaku. . . " Sango said with her last breath as she began to lay still. When Miroku heard Sango's plead, he walked over to the priestess slowly. He had his arms crossed and was next to her in a matter of moments at the cave entrance.

"Priestess. . . . Could you watch over my dear Sango while I seek the rest of my party?" He asked. He hated that he had no other options but to leave Sango with a un-named priestess but he had no choice. It was ether this, or they would have to spend the night in the cave of Naraku, with his evil aura all around them.

With the priestess's agreement, Miroku began his long and painful run through the woods to Kagome's well in the forest of Inuyasha. It had taken most of the day, and the night was beginning to show by the time he had actually got near the village.

By that time sweat consumed him as he stopped to breath. He sighed with relief as he made it to the meadow around the well. It seemed that he was about to interrupt a fight between the wolf demon Koga, and Inuyasha by the time he arrived it didnt stop him from speaking.

"Inuyasha, I require your assistance with Sango and Kirara. They are still in the cave of Naraku and I do not possess the strength to move her. . . Inuyasha, Sango is very ill." Miroku stated as he tried to maintain balance from his collapsing legs. He leaned more of his weight toward the tree as Koga said his farewell and raced off into another direction. Miroku started to breath loudly as he tried to catch his breath.

He was barely conscience when Inuyasha picked him up and put him on his back. He had barley any straight to old on to Inuyasha as they made their way to Sango. It would end up being the middle of the night before they were to reach Sango and at least the rest of the night to get to her village.

He began to fear that Inuyasha didn't have the straight to complete this journey but so far that didn't seem like the case. Even if Inuyasha couldn't make it there with that strength Inuyasha had left, they had no choice but to rely on was then that Miroku lost all energy and passed out on Inuyasha's back, hopeful that he would wake up near Sango in her village soon.

Inuyasha started to pant silently to himself as he finally made it to the cave. So much had happened in one day that he was losing energy fast, and it didn't seem like Miroku could fake his way into having a place to stay the night ether. He reached the cave he was at just hours ago and growled to himself at the memory of Naraku.

Once he entered the cave did he place Miroku and Shippo down and walked slowly over to Sango. It seemed that she had been treated for her major wounds which was good since it seemed like she was in a lot of pain. It seemed that the person who healed her was gone for the moment and he began to sigh.

He reached Sango in a matter of moments and was now leaning over Sango and Kirara's body. He whispered Kirara's name who had been asleep since Sango passed out quietly. Kirara began to stir at her name and felt the half demons presence. Reflectively Kirara began to growl as her eyes began to open as she showed her teeth.

It confused Inuyasha as to why Kirara hadn't changed back into her kitten form for a moment but he passed the though immediately, they were in Naraku's cave after all. With the thought out of his mind, Kirara saw him for the first time and she slowly began to purr as Inuyasha reached down to pat her head. She hadn't moved from laying beside Sango since Sango had waken up and made little effort to try and move ether.

"Kirara, it is time we left this depressing place. Do you think you have the strength to carry Sango to your old village?" Inuyasha asked Kirara in what was between a whisper and normal volume.

Kirara began to lift her body with little effort as at first it seemed that Kirara was hardly injured. It did however take a lot of effort for Kirara to get Sango on her back but she did it with little shows of pain. It seemed she had been bitten badly on her back by a sharp teethed demon earlier on.

She looked over at Inuyasha as he once again picked up Miroku and demanded Shippo to jump back on. Shippo woke up long enough to pounce back on Inuyasha's back and grip his hair before Shippo had passed out once again. It was a long journey to Sango's village since Kirara didn't have the strength to fly but they made it none the less. They did not stop threw the night until the sun was about to raise and they had made it to Sango's village.

By the end of the long journey Inuyasha hardly realized they were there. Even if Inuyasha was faster at healing himself compared to humans, it did not mean he didn't require sleep. And his wounds had not completely healed ether. When they made it to Sango's old hut did he lay his friends down and all but fell near the door. With his stamina gone, sleep consumed him in moments.

Inuyasha was sure this would be his first somewhat peaceful sleep for over 50 years. That was when he was knocked out of reality and went into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a sad mood the second the sun hit through her window, alerting her of the new day. She hardly even noticed her alarm clock go off when she instinctively shut it off and got ready for school.

She walked down the stairs toward the kitchen for breakfast in a haze as she remained depressed from the night before.

Kagome's mom showed worry as she asked Kagome all day yesterday and today what had happened but Kagome refused to answer. She didn't want to speak about how she could not return to the past anymore, it made it more real to voice out loud if she told anyone.

Even her younger brother Sota seemed worried as he tried to get her to think of other things that would make her happy.

But sadly it did not work and she walked to school with a storm cloud hovering above her. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi greeted her like usual, first with happiness at her return then at annoyance for Kagome's "mystery" guy.

She just shrugged them off as she hurried to the classroom to be alone for a bit before the bell. She made it there fine but once she stepped in, she could no longer hold back at all her tears. They came slowly making it harder for her to want to stop as the minutes clicked away till class.

Only 10 minutes until the bell rang did Hojo walk by her class and walk over to her once he saw her in class alone.

"Kagome, are you okay" Hojo asked in worry. He had seen her like this somewhat before but he had never seen her actually cry and he began to freak, his present for her illnesses long forgotten.

He picked up a chair and slid it in front of her desk. He lead his head down and tried to look into her watery eyes.

Kagome sat still for a moment when Hojo walked in but couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they came storming out of her all at once. Hojo freaked out a bit when the bell rang and she continued to cry.

Soon the students began to stare and the teacher looked at Hojo. Hojo put her arm over his shoulders and he asked the teacher for a pass to the nurse's office which the teacher happily agreed to, so the rest of the class could start.

Once there did he leave Kagome alone for a bit. He had concern in his eyes while he left, trying to decide if leaving was the best idea. But he knew those tears he could not fix, or if anything it would just make her pissed off and more upset. He waved goodbye to Kagome as he softly whispered goodbye and he left her there to weep.

Kagome was annoyed that Hojo had come into the classroom like he had. If she had just been alone for a bit longer would she had been able to stop crying and start the day like any other. She couldn't understand why Hojo tried so hard for her. It's not like she ever showed any interest.

She slowly got to wiping her eyes dry with her hands as she now was in the nurse's office alone.

'No one would see her cry like that again, she would be strong for Inuyasha' She thought to herself.

'Inuyasha would come back. And by the time he comes back he will have found a way to get me back into the past with him.'

It was with this declaration to herself that she asked the nurse for a pass back to class and left. She walked into class with her head up as she tried to maintain a smile.

The day passed by quickly for her as she kept acting the part of someone who didn't have a care in the world. Class had finished like normal and she returned home promptly.

When she got home did she finally let down her wall and couldn't help but look sad once again. She just wanted to see Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku again. If only she knew if everyone but Inuyasha was alright since she saw him just the other day.

Inuyasha had not said much when she saw him after they defected Naraku, so she wished to know how everyone was and if they were alright.

It was with this sadness still hovering over Kagome did her grandfather try cheering her up as a last ditch effort. It was of course a replica of something or rather. Kagome didn't even hear him as she said her thanks and began to push herself away from the kitchen table.

He got mad as she showed obvious signs of rudeness and began to complain to Sota.

"Grandpa, what do you think happened to Kagome when she was down in the well?" Sota asked in his grandfather's ear, disturbing his complaining, mid sentence.

Kagome's grandfather stopped complaining for a second and looked at Kagome as she began to leave the dinner table tired of hearing Grandpa complain, out into the living room.

" You know Sota there is a legion about that well that has been passed down from generation to generation. . ." Kagome's grandfather had said as a way to change the topic with Sota so it he would not offend her with his ideas of what had happened.

What her grandfather didn't know is that talk of a legion about the well did catch Kagome's attention as she got up and stood by her seat a few moments longer. She didn't know why it had peeked her interest, he always had legions about everything. If she remembered he even knew of the legion about Inuyasha.

She began to turn around to face her grandfather and listen more closely when her grandfather continued.

"Yes it's about a demon and a Monk." Kagome's grandfather continued as Sota showed no interest in hearing about the legion. Kagome looked confused for a second.

'A demon and a monk?' She asked herself as she began to listen to her grandfather's tale.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4.. What did you all think? I can't wait to post the next chapter and find out what you all think about the legion and what I plan to do with Inuyasha in the demon slaying village. A lot going to be happening here in the next chapter.

As for you Koga fan's, it will be at least 1 more chapter before you all will see him again since it is a day's journey to where he heard the of the rumors of Kikyo.

Also please keep in mind, this is a Inuyasha, Kagome fic so nothing will happen with Kagome and Hojo. That would be to weird for me to write. So this chapter is going to be the most you hear from him ever. And lastly in case yours wondering Inuyasha is going to return to Kagome soon. It's no fun when nothing is really happening in her time with her being all depressed.

So tell me what you think. Review and add and I'll See you all at the next chapter of No Longer Part of Your Past.

T T F N ta ta for now.


End file.
